El instinto
by Dissaor Black
Summary: ¿Que es lo que esta buscando Draco con sus acciones? ¿Y porque Harry esta tan irritable?Entrad y lo descubrireis


**El instinto**

Siguió con su mirada el delgado pero trabajado cuerpo de su obsesión, quien justo antes de atravesar las puertas del Gran Salón, se giro y le dio una última mirada. Harry sabiendo adonde avía ido el rubio, se despidió de sus amigos, quedando en la sala común. Sus amigos lo vieron perderse entre los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

En una habitación del segundo piso se encontraba un joven albino

fumando relajadamente relajado, mientras que esperaba a alguien muy… importante. Un sonido se escucho, la puerta había sido abierta

-¿No habías dicho que esto se había acabado Potter?-siseo con sarcasmo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

-He venido a decirte que me dejes en paz, deja de mirarme, deja de restregarme a tus amantes, déjame en paz Malfoy-dijo entre dientes. Desde que había acabado su relación de "enemigos con derecho a más" no paraba de encontrárselo, en la biblioteca, en el baño, comedor, pasillos, clases…Pero lo pero no era eso sino que siempre, jodidamente siempre tenia a alguna zorra o a algún puto gilipollas pegado al culo, de solo recordarlo le daban unas ganas tremendas de enseñarle a esos tíos porque era el jodido Niño-que-vivió.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? No eras tú el que decía, ¿que no sentías nada hacia mí? , ¿Que no era nada para ti?, ¿Qué no…?unos labios acallaron el gemido de sorpresa que pugnaba por salir de los labios del ojiplata.

*Dios había echado tanto de menos esto* era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry mientras, sentado encima de Draco, lo besaba hambrientamente.

En ese beso se estaba representando todo lo que se habían extrañado era, húmedo, fuerte y hambriento, como su relación siempre ha sido.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban jadeos entrecortados, los chicos sin camisas ya se restregaban entregados a la pasión que existía entre ellos

Las manos volaban de un lugar a otro de los cuerpos, las del ojiplata apretaban y acercaban al moreno, mientras que el otro devoraba su cuello mientras rozaba sus excitaciones.

Los pensamientos de Draco viajaban a los acontecimientos

de esta semana, sus intentos de poner celoso al león, para que viera que E era todo lo que necesitaba, que era mejor que cualquier mini-comadreja y que solo EL era su dueño.

Mientras que todos estos pensamientos viajaban por la cabeza de la serpiente el león lo tumbo, mientras que delineaba un camino de besos saboreando sus pezones su pecho y todo lo que encontraba a su paso bajando cada vez más por su cuerpo.

-Hazlo-susurro Draco, cuando el moreno se detuvo titubeante en el cinturón-Esto es lo que deseas-siseo agarrándole del pelo y obligándole a mirarle-Este es tu verdadero lugar, junto a mí, y este es mi lugar, encima de ti, dentro de ti

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras del Slytherin antes de invertir lugares, y haciendo volar las ropas de ambos.

Sus miembros por fin liberados se rozaban mientras se devoraban literalmente, por que no había otro adjetivo para como se besaban sus lenguas luchando, saboreándose, intentando ganar una batalla pérdida, se separan con la respiración convertida en un jadeo.

-Hazlo de una vez, carbón.

-Tonto me necesitas, ¿no león?-siseo mientras restregaba su miembro con la entrada del otro-necesitas sentirme en ti, sentiré jodido como solo yo puedo acerté sentir y lo que mas deseas…-dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara-¿Sabes lo que es Potter? Es sentir como te parto en dos, por que tú eres solo mío.

Diciendo eso lo penetro de una sola estocada. Un grito resonó en toda la habitación. La cara de Harry crispada entre el dolor y el placer era lo que mas llamaba la atención junto con la expresión de profundo placer del rubio

*Diosss* pensaba Harry con la cara crispada de dolor y placer, mientras que Draco le besaba le cuello y lo acariciaba intentando distraerlo del dolor *A pesar de su fachada de tipo duro se preocupa por mi, aunque no lo quiera admitid…maldita serpiente albina* pensaba con cariño, mientras que enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del otro y lo atraía hacia si.

-No soy una maldita niña Malfoy, no me voy a romper así que…-susurro cerca del oído, mientras que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja-Dame duro Malfoy, ¿no decías que me ibas a partir en dos…?

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, debido a una embestida que le hizo callar. Los movimientos se volvieron violentos, salvajes, así era todo para ellos y así seguiría.

-No sabes…cuanto a-avía hecha-do de menos esto-dijo mientras se empujaba golpeando ese punto que volvía loco al morocho.

-No vuel-vas a… ignorar…me jodido rubio

Los jadeos y gemidos reinaban en la habitación, con el éxtasis cada vez más cercano.

E rubio acariciaba a su compañero mientras lo penetraba con fuerza, sabía que ninguno duraría mucho más. Eso se lo confirmo el moreno cuando su interior se contrajo alrededor de mi miembro llevándolo al cielo, mientras que el morocho se corría abundantemente con un sonoro gemido. El rubio lo siguió un par de minutos después con un gemido entre dientes. Cayendo encima de Harry quien aun intentaba controlar su respiración, se abrazaron intentando regulas su respiración. Un rato después ninguno decía nada hasta que fue el rubio el que rompió ese cómodo silencio que se avía originado entre ambos.

-¿Qué me dices Potter?... ¿Otra ronda?


End file.
